


warm on a cold, cold night.

by aexta



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aexta/pseuds/aexta
Summary: In which Joohyun is kept warm by Seulgi on a cold, cold night.





	warm on a cold, cold night.

**Author's Note:**

> this happened because of irene's message to her members during sukira about their comeback (russian roulette) that kept on being delayed :c i wrote this last september and already posted it in aff, but i'm just posting it here now lol.
> 
> (btw the title is taken from honne's warm on a cold night!!)

Joohyun really didn't understand how Seulgi did it.

They were all seated on their couch after a meeting with their manager, still reeling and recovering from what he said. The girls have gruelingly prepared for their comeback the past weeks and just patiently waited for their new comeback date. They already had a date, but were told some time ago that it will be moved to give way to the boy group that last debuted before them. She and Sooyoung even had to quit their jobs for it and were all elated for their slated reality show, something that they and all their fans wanted. The five of them had been eager for the meeting, but were completely blindsided.

"So, that's it?" Sooyoung asked, bringing them all back from the trance they have been in since the door to the dorm closed. Four heads looked up and blinked at their tallest member.

"That's just how they play us?" She expounded, voice growing more livid and aggravated. "Delay our comeback for a boy group? Again?"

Only the sound of the ticking wall clock was heard as they either looked at each other or avoided another's gaze. Joohyun, who sat as still as stone, counted only up to forty ticks—though it seemed a lot more longer—before their second to the youngest stood up and headed straight to her room, not bothering to hide the wetness which started to form in her eyes. It only took five more seconds before their youngest also stood up and went to follow her.

The three who still remained just stared at nothing until the girl to Seulgi's left took a deep breath and sighed. Seungwan patted Seulgi's thigh and rose from the couch to face both of them.

"I'll go take care of the kids."

Seulgi nodded in reply while Joohyun continued to stare at nothing, not trusting herself to move or even speak in fear of breaking the feeble hold she struggled to somehow still manage on her emotions. Two more ticks were heard before any of them made a move. Seungwan just offered them a tight-lipped smile which didn't quite reach her eyes before following Yeri and Sooyoung.

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

Joohyun was close to counting a hundred and ninety when she felt a hand caress her cheek and softly nudge it so that she now faced its owner. The leader didn't realize she was crying until Seulgi gently wiped a tear which trailed downwards and enveloped her in a warm and loving embrace.

It only took a moment before her control withered and eventually dissipated—finally breaking down in harsh, violent, and body wracking sobs. The strong arms around her tightened as Seulgi let herself be Joohyun's pillar, overwhelming her with such adoration and love for her fellow member that caused her cries to grow stronger, urging the younger girl to cradle her head and murmur soft nothings to soothe her.

They stayed that way until Joohyun's weeping subsided and turned into quiet sniffles. Still cocooned in a calming hug, Seulgi tenderly let themselves fall against the couch, Joohyun's head tucked under Seulgi's chin. The sound of the wall clock was now muffled, and Joohyun found herself counting Seulgi's heartbeats instead.

A hand now comfortingly stroked her back while the other still cradled her head, making Joohyun admire and wonder at the younger girl's strength.

"I don't understand." Joohyun thought out loud, mumbling against her throat.

This caused Seulgi's hand to still at the base of her back and she slightly leaned backwards to look at the older girl.

"Understand what?"

Joohyun looked up to her and saw the girl's knotted eyebrows. She reached up to soothe it before answering.

"I don't understand how you're still so strong. Even after everything."

Seulgi smiled at her softly before inching forward and once again tucking Joohyun's head under her chin. The leader closed her eyes as the younger girl started answering—her voice offering much needed solace—and pressed her head closer to the girl's neck.

"I don't really know," she breathed out. "I guess, after all that training and waiting and even more waiting, I just started to get used to it."

Joohyun just hummed, urging Seulgi to continue.

"After being let down so many times, one would think that I'd be used to it, and I am. I bet this wouldn't be the last time they'll do this to us. After all, they used our debut as a cover." Seulgi chuckled dryly.

Joohyun mumbled incoherently against the hollow of her throat.

"What's that?" Seulgi leaned backwards and asked, not understanding what the older girl said.

"I said," Joohyun started as she blinked her eyes open and gazed at Seulgi's. "It doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."

Seulgi looked like a deer caught in the headlights and they stayed that way for a heartbeat or two, Joohyun waiting for the younger girl.

"No," Seulgi answered as she blinked, her tone melancholic. "No, it doesn't."

The older girl closed her eyes again and just pulled her closer, offering comfort, even if it was just a little bit. They were always there for each other, after all. She tightened her arms around Seulgi and after a moment of deliberation and slight hesitation, pressed a soft kiss to the hollow of her throat.

Joohyun felt Seulgi's body stiffen and she was afraid what she did was wrong, but she heard Seulgi's heart beat faster and felt her body grow warmer, so she moved up and pressed another kiss to Seulgi's pulse point. The younger girl's breath hitched but she made no move to stop her, so Joohyun let her tongue out and licked the spot she kissed. Seulgi's knees involuntarily jerked at the contact, her arms around Joohyun tightening as she angled her neck to give Joohyun more access.

She smiled pleasingly against Seulgi's neck and continued to kiss the girl's skin until she reached her earlobe and sucked on it, earning herself a moan from the girl. Joohyun opened her eyes and saw Seulgi's pupils blown wide with desire and finally did what they both wanted. She inched ever more closer and closed the remaining gap between their lips, drawing a relieved sigh from Seulgi as Joohyun sucked on her bottom lip. The hand that cradled her head now held her face as the kiss grew deeper and their tongues danced against each other.

Not able to stop herself, Joohyun brought a hand up to Seulgi's hair to play with it as she licked the roof of Seulgi's mouth and elicited another moan from the girl. Hands started to roam as the kiss became more passionate, with one hand deciding to rest on Seulgi's backside. Joohyun gave it a slight squeeze, causing Seulgi to instinctively drape her right leg over Joohyun's left and sandwich it between her thighs.

Seulgi's right hand started to drift down past the older girl's cheek, to her neck, her shoulder, her side, and finally stopped at her left hip which she pulled, resulting in them being in an even more intimate position which drew out a moan from the older girl. It caused Joohyun to tilt her head back at the feeling, giving the younger girl a chance to pay attention to other parts of her body. She held a hand to her mouth as Seulgi moved down and kissed her pulse point, mirroring what the older girl did from before. A pleasant shock coursed through her body as the younger girl used her teeth to lightly graze along her neck until she reached her collarbone and sucked on it, drawing out even more moans from the older girl.

Seulgi moved back up and kissed Joohyun with renewed passion, the heat of the moment causing their bodies to slowly start moving against each other, their thighs pressing even more closer, when the sound of a door opening from the end of the hallway behind them made them stop and break apart. Panting, they both slowly blinked their eyes open and gazed at each other, their foreheads still connected and lips still touching.

The younger girl brought her hand up to trace Joohyun's cheekbone with her thumb, her touch slightly trembling, and looked at her meaningfully with dazed eyes and pupils still blown wide.

"Not here," she began, her lips brushing against Joohyun's. "Not now."

The older girl nodded understandingly in reply and placed a quick peck on her lips before smiling against the younger girl's mouth.

"Thank you," Joohyun said as she started to close her eyes again, still smiling.

Seulgi followed and let her eyelids drift shut before asking, "For what?"

Joohyun quickly kissed her again. "For being you."

The younger girl gave her a quick kiss back and tightened her arms around the older girl's slight frame. She tucked the smaller girl's head under her chin and hummed softly to lull them both to sleep.

"Thank you," Joohyun quietly uttered.

"For what?" Seulgi once again asked.

In a voice as light as a feather and as soft as velvet, Joohyun answered, "For keeping me warm on a cold, cold night."

Seulgi smiled and gently kissed the top of her head.

"I love you."

"I love you."

_Ba-thump._

_Ba-thump._

_Ba-thump._


End file.
